


Christmas Lights

by HollyEDolly



Series: Skyeward Advent Calendar [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, December - Freeform, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyEDolly/pseuds/HollyEDolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dammit" she cusses as the light string crashes to the ground, who had thought a turn of the century loft apartment was a good idea? Oh...that would be her, with it's enormous old style sash windows it made stringing lights a challenge for someone as petite as Skye.</p><p>If Ward were home this would be much easier, then again if her husband were home he'd tell her it was far too early to hang decorations. Grant was a Xmas traditionalist in his mind the tree went up on Christmas Eve and was taken down on the 6th of January. Skye however loved Xmas, after many a sedated holiday in the county orphanage she had started to go all out in her adult years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hollyedolly's (Superspyskye) Skyeward Advent Calendar: A collection of fluffy drabbles, ficlets and some steamier fics for Xmas. A bit of positivity for my lovely followers and fans to ring in the Xmas season.

"Dammit" she cusses as the light string crashes to the ground, who had thought a turn of the century loft apartment was a good idea? Oh...that would be her, with it's enormous old style sash windows it made stringing lights a challenge for someone as petite as Skye.

If Ward were home this would be much easier, then again if her husband were home he'd tell her it was far too early to hang decorations. Grant was a Xmas traditionalist in his mind the tree went up on Christmas Eve and was taken down on the 6th of January. Skye however loved Xmas, after many a sedated holiday in the county orphanage she had started to go all out in her adult years. 

After all she owned her own home now, had her own small family consisting of her husband and Buddy their much loved chocolate Labrador, it was up to her how she celebrated. Buddy was curled up on the couch looking on in confusion as she battled fruitlessly with the lights. It was no use there was no way she could hang them by herself.

Just as she was about to admit defeat she hears the door bang, followed by footfalls and an exasperated sigh. Turing her head sheepishly she flashes her best smile at her rather grumpy looking love. Grant worked as a homicide detective for the NYPD, it went a long way to explaining his lack of festive spirit, though there were other reasons he wasn't so fond of this time of year.

"Hi baby" she beams.

"I thought we agreed it was too early for all this" he grumbles but his expression softens as it always does when he looks at her.

"I know but...I love Christmas and the Johnson's next door were bringing in their tree I just...I wanted to join in get in the holiday spirit and all..." she shrugs, she knows it's a hard time of year for him but they're a world away from Massachusetts and his family. "Are you mad?"

A small smile plays across his lips as he takes in her enthusiasm and the look of worry that's quickly spreading across her beautiful face. "No" he shakes his head "but the Johnson's have four kids that have been begging them to put the tree up since Thanksgiving" he informs her.

She sticks her tongue out at that before a knowing smile lights up her features "so does this mean you're going to help?"

He pauses taking in her hopeful expression and he caves, it's nothing new, his love for her is such that he finds it hard to deny her anything. "Pass me the hammer, you need to put nails into the wall to wrap the string around, tape is not going to hold it" she leaps off the window seat in search of it, capitalising on his change of heart.

He can't help the chuckle that escapes him, she's back in seconds "here" she hands him the old tool box. Shrugging out of his jacket and kicking his shoes off he sets to work, what had taken her the best part of the afternoon to attempt took him minutes. He did in her opinion have an unfair advantage though given that he was over 6 feet tall.

"There" he proclaims proudly, stepping back to admire his handy work. "Ready to switch them on?" 

She nods excitedly and he smiles back at her indulgently, it's pitch black outside so they should look good. She counts down like they're stood in Times Square waiting for the big switch on before flicking the switch. The coloured string comes to life illuminating the large window with red, green, gold, pink, blue and white she gasps like a child.  
"They're perfect" she squeals hugging him tightly before turning back to the window.

He wraps an arm around her waist pulling her into his side, buddy comes to see what all the fuss is about but looks rather unimpressed. "Yeah they are" he smiles down at her before placing a kiss to the crown of her head. 

It may only be the 1st but something tells him he may actually enjoy his first Christmas with his wife.


End file.
